Fallen
by bianca n maggie
Summary: Out of a tragedy, a love story begins. No one knew that it would take only one event to fuel the passion between these two woman. No one knew the feelings they had for oneanother. They didn't even realize it, until that one day. Their lives changed for
1. Picking up the pieces

Title: Fallen

Author: Riley

Completion Date: May / June

Disclaimer: Well unfortunately, I do not own them. That honor goes to ABC, Agnes Nixon, and other people that certainly are not me.

Rating: PG-13.

E-mail : sorry everyone, I switched screen name and I lost my FF screen name, but now i'm back and updates should come very quickly.

Warning: If the thought of two consenting woman being in a relationship bothers you, this is not your cup of tea.

Feedback: I'll give you a cookie. Ok, well maybe not, but I would love to know if you liked it. So drop me a note.

Pairing: Maggie / Jonathan / Bianca/ Maggie

Bianca Montgomery stood at the Miranda Center watching the construction of the Center also drinking a hot cup of coffee. She and her fiancé Lena Kundra had broke up the day before and she hadn't fully recovered from it. She reached her hand up quickly wiping a single tear that fell from her face. It was for the best. She couldn't make Lena first in her life and she couldn't go to Poland because Babe and Bess needed her, she tried to count how many times she'd tried to explain that to her but she just didn't understand. It had gotten too cold for Bianca and she started to walk away but only ran into **Maggie Stone…  
M**ary Margaret " Maggie " Stone had been standing behind Bianca for a couple of minutes just watching her. She was hurt that Bianca forgot the death of Frankie, her twin sister Frankie that had died 4 years agao; she couldn't understand how Bianca could forget about the anniversary. But what concerned her more was why Bianca was crying. "Hey Binx… are you all right? " Bianca gave a small nod to Maggie pushing a piece of dark raven hair behind her ear with her hand then crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, yeah I'm fine… "

Bianca lied, she really wasn't okay, and she didn't know when she'd be okay again.

"You don't look it, you know you don't have to lie to me Bianca… so, do you wanna talk?

"Bianca nodded slightly moving over to the park Bench Maggie setting down beside her.

"I know your going to say I told you so but, Lena broke up with me Tuesday. She wanted me to get on a Plane Tuesday night and fly to Poland. I tried to explain to her about Babe but she didn't want to hear it. She wanted to be first in my life, and I couldn't do it…"

" I'm sorry Bianca … I'm sorry things didn't work out for you and Lena… "

Maggie felt the connection when she touched Bianca, and she wondered if Bianca felt it too. "I told you so! " Maggie said sarcastically trying tolighten the mood between the two.

When Bianca laughed and Maggie smiled. It was good to know she could still make Bianca laugh.

"Yes, you did… long distance relationships suck! "

"Yeah…uhm, Bianca we need to talk... I need to tell you somthing .. I can't run..from us anymore and you can't ethier."


	2. This Love

Bianca arched a brow at what Maggie was saying. Tossing the empty coffee cup into the trash confused as of what Maggie was talking about.

"Maggie, what on earth are you talking about...? I haven't been running from anybody."

Maggie rolled her eyes slightly walking closer to Bianca, but Bianca stepped back.

"See! There you go again. You flinch every time I come near you or I touch you, what is your problem Bianca? "

"I could as you the same question."

"Excuse me? Maggie narrowed her brown hues at Bianca. You're the one that has been acting weird around me! "

" Oh that is such bull Maggie and you know it, ever since you started dating Jonathan you have been nothing but a bitch to me and to everyone else and you know it! "

Maggie knew deep in her heart that what Bianca was saying was the truth but being as stubborn as she is ; Maggie would never admit to it.

"I thought you and Jonathan were okay now? "

Bianca shook her head "He burned the only thing I had left of my daughter Maggie! There are not enough apologies he could ever say to me to make that pain go away; he is rude to me... "

Maggie arched a brow hearing the last comment Bianca made about her and Jonathan. " Jonathan has never been mean to you! He's always there when I need him Bianca, at least he remembered the anniversary when My twin sister died, I you said you loved her, but now I find that hard to believe."

Bianca was taken back as to what Maggie had just said to her narrowing her brown eyes at Maggie. " I remembered Frankie's death Maggie! I wrote you a letter and gave it to Jonathan to give to you .. you never got it did you? "

Maggie shook her head. _Good way to change the subject Bianca._" No, Bianca he didn't mention anything about a letter to me… but he would have if there was one."  
" Oh so now you think I'm lying Maggie? I **loved **Frankie Maggie, I loved her more then anyone could ever imagine but the day Frankie died, was the same day that Lena broke up with me, that's why I wrote the letter! I would never lie to you about something like that."

" I don't know what to believe Bianca, Jonathan would never lie to me, why would he start now? "

" Your obsessed with that bastard! He's got you wrapped around your finger so the only person you believe is him! And not anyone else huh Maggie? Everyone else can go to hell, all I need is Jonathan! What happens when he breaks your heart huh? Who are you going to go running to when no one else could give a damn Maggie, tell me that. Because it damn sure won't be me, we're done, you just blew this friendship to pieces. If this is what you came to talk to me about .. if this is what you wanted to say to me, save it because I don't want to hear anything else you have to say to me."

Maggie stood in silence. She had said too much to Bianca…but what if she was right, what if Jonathan had drugged Greenlee, what if he had shot Ryan? And her whole world came crashing down right in front of her… and the only person she had left was herself? " Bianca…I'm sorry .. I don't know what came over me.. that's not what I wanted to say to you.. what I wanted to say was.."

Before another word could come out of Maggie's mouth there was a loud crash then silence once again, and Bianca and Maggie stood still in front of one another.

Maggie was about to walk away when she heard the one thing that had now changed her life forever. Quickly turning around to see Bianca laying on the ground she dropped everything running over to her and taking her in her arms. Bianca had been shot, by who she didn't know. Tears started to fall down Maggie's face knowing she should call the cops but she was in a state of shock, the thought didn't cross her mind, this was all her fault, she didn't mean the horrible things she had just said to Bianca and now she was dying and it was all Maggie's fault. " Bianca! Bianca baby please say somthing, don't do this to me I love you please Bianca! " Maggie cried taking out her cell phone dialing 911 giving them the information she closed her phone.

Reaching up Maggie brushed a piece of hair out of Bianca's face, now covered in Bianca's blood when the ambulance arrived she stood up letting them take Bianca she grabbed her suff getting in the back of the ambulance taking Bianca's hand into her own, she'd gotten so pale didn't know if Bianca was going to make it or not, but she couldn't think like that, Bianca was going to make it and then when the time came she'd tell her the truth, but until then she had to be strong for herself, and for Bianca.

" Stay strong Bianca.. you have to stay strong… " by the time the paramedics got there she was unsure of Bianca's condition. Maggie sat as close to Bianca as she possibly could in the cramped ambulance. She picked up her best friend's free hand, the other already attached to an IV line. Maggie didn't really care what it was, as long as it would ensure that Bianca stayed with her until they got to the hospital. Maggie gently stroked the hand she held, watching in an almost daze as the paramedics continued to control Bianca's injury.

She didn't care if the paramedics heard what she was about to say, but she started talking to Bianca. " Binks, I know your in there somewhere so just listen..I didn't mean the horrible things I said to you earlier, I know you loved Frankie, I know how much she ment to you and how hurt you must have been when she was taken away, I can't be without you .. But I need you here Bianca, you can't let go, you have so many people in this screwed up town that love you and need you like I need you right now.. I never said this to you before but Binks, I love you, I love you so much but I was just so afraid of telling you, please don't leave me here. I don't think I could live without you.."

Arriving at the hospital, Maggie quickly got out, watching them take Bianca into the hospital. Maggie stood outside the doors sliding down the wall pulling her knee's to her chest laying her head on her knee's sobbing softly. Why had she said those things to her… she had no right.. now Bianca was fighting for her life, and it was all her fault … she never even got to tell her how much she really loved her … and now she might never get a chance… because she went off on her instead of telling her how much she really loved her .. now the chance was gone forever .. or so Maggie thought .. now her next challenge was telling her family what happened to her..


	3. Don't let go

Maggie had been setting in the waiting room for almost 30 minunts before Kendall and Erica walked into the emergency room, taking a deep breath Maggie stood up and walked over to them. Her face was red from crying the whole time, now she was prepared to get bitched out but her assumption was far beyond wrong. in came Erica and Kendall Erica quckly came in embracing Maggie. " Oh thank you! Thank you for saving my little girl! " Erica cried out. Kendall rolled her eyes at her mother. " Mom, she's not out of the woods yet. Maggie do you have any idea as of who could have done this to Bianca? " Maggie sighed, the first person came to her head was Jonathan but Maggie couldn't be too sure if it was him, but the name slipped. " Jonathan.." Kendall's eyes widend hearing that name. " That little bastard, when I get ahold of him there will be **no** tomrrow for his ass.." Maggie turned to face Kendall grabbing her lightly. " Kendall, i'm not sure if it was him, it was so dark I couldn't tell .. but other then him I don't know who else would want to hurt Bianca.."

Just then Greenlee Lavery had walked into the hospital and into the waiting room over to Kendall and to Maggie

. " Hey, have you heard anything? I called Ryan he should be here soon.. " Kendall shook her head. " No, uh Greenlee can I talk to you for a second, alone?" Greenlee nodded. The girls walked away from Maggie and Erica and into a free hospital room. " I asked Maggie if she knew anyone that could hurt Bianca, the first name that came out of her mouth was Jonathan." Greenlee looked at Kendall. " Jonathan .. do you think he did it? " Kendall shrugged. " I don't know .. but we're going to find out. " Greenlee smirked. " What do you have running through that crazy head of yours Kendall? " Kendall smiled. " I'll take that as a compliment, and I'm making up a plan that is bound to work..we're going to scare the truth out of him and get it on tape." " Kendall no way is that going to work, Jonathan won't break." Kendall smiled. " But what if we have someone bigger and badder do it.. or use a truth seryum, we could steal that from David spike his drink and record it, then if he did do it, we send the tape to the cops and Jonathan is completly out of the picture." " But what about Maggie? Kendall if your plan doesn't work..he could go after Maggie.." " If Jonathan did hurt my little sister, he's going to have to pay for it, and if Maggie helped him and I find out about it, she's going down with him.".


	4. Reprisal

Kendall and Greenlee walked to the poarch of David's cabin knocking on the door before David gave them a weird look letting them inside. " What do you two need? " Kendall told David the whole story about Bianca getting shot then the plan they plotted to take on Jonthan. " So, maybe if we slip some of the truth serym Jonathan will spill and we can put him away for good .. I know I shouldn't be doing this behind Ryan's back, but Bianca's practically my sister, if he hurt her I can't let him get away with it."David took the tube of truth serym out of the tube holder handing it to Kendall. " I hope this works.. if you need anything else let me know.."

The next night at Fusion, Kendall had found out Bianca had gotten out of surgery, the next 24 hours were critical but if she did die, Kendall would kill Jonathan herself. Kendall walked into Fusion and just as she thought Jonathan was there, acting normal she layed her stuff on the counter just as she did so, Greenlee walked in. " Hey Jonathan, what are you doing here so late? " Kendall asked. Jonathan starred at her. " I could ask you the same question." " Kendall and I are here to get some stock papers then we'll be out of your way." Still curious as of what was going on. " So Kendall, how's Bianca, any changes? " Kendall shook her head. " No, she got out of surgery but the next 24 hours are critical. " Greenlee snuck behind Jonathan about to put the truth serym in his coffee when she knocked a lamp over and Jonathan turned around." shit." Greenlee said aloud. " Greenlee what are you putting in my drink? " " It's new coffee flavor -- " before she could respond or hide the tube Jonathan quickly took the tube out of Greenlee's hand. " Truth Serym? You were trying to spike my drink with truth Serym? "

It was Kendall's turn to step in. " No, **I** did, It's funny of you not to ask about Bianca, Jonathan..usually people ask if the cops have any idea who did it.. because everyone seems to think you did it. " Pissed Jonathan thew the truth seryum on the ground breaking it. " I wonder who told them that, Kendall."

Now Greenlee steped in defending Kendall. " Well, ever since you decided to start hitting on women, you must have saw somthing or heard somthing you didn't like that happend between Bianca and Maggie and got jealous and killed Bianca so you could have Maggie all to yourself, seems reasonable." Kendall nodded. " Yeah, it does, I mean for all you know the kiss between Maggie and Bianca could have actually ment somthing, unlike when Maggie kisses you and it means nothing."

Afraid he would do somthing stupid, Jonathan stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him, Greenlee looked over to Kendall, both thinking the same thing, did they just make a bad situation even worse?


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the hospital Maggie paced the floor practically making a hole in the floor wearing it out. How could she leave it like this with Bianca, she couldn't let her die after she'd said those horrible things to her, what would Frankie think of her? A sigh escaped her glossed tiers feeling a hand touch her shoulder she practically jumped out of her skin. Turning around looking at Kendall and Greenlee placing her hand over her heart. " Kendall! You scared the shit out of me! Where were you last night? I tried calling a thousand times. " Kendall made a face. " Uh, I crashed at Greenlee's place I was exhausted. " Greenlee nodded. " Yeah I was asleep too." Maggie arched a brow then nodded, _nice alibi_ she thought to herself. " The doctor said we could start seeing Bianca one at a time, I thought you would want to go first. " Kendall laughed lightly. " Maggie, you need to go home, take a shower and get some sleep, that's what Bianca would want you to do, she wouldn't want you staying here for three days straight. " Maggie shook her head. " I can't Kendall … not until I know Bianca is going to be okay." Kendall sighed, there was no use arguing with her, it would be like arguing with a brick wall. " The moment you know Binks is gonna be okay, you go home and change. " Maggie nodded lightly standing outside Bianca's door. " So, you gonna go in first? " Kendall shook her head. " uhm, no I need to talk to Greenlee about some stuff, so you can. " Maggie nodded smiling a little to Kendall before walking into the room and Kendall turned to Greenlee. " Damn that girl's got it bad? " Greenlee arched a brow. " Got what bad? " Kendall rolled her eyes at Greenlee's stupidity. " Maggie's in love with Bianca, she always has been she's too damn stubborn to admit it, she looks at Bianca like Ryan used to look at me, no pun intended. " Greenlee nodded lightly and sighed. " Yeah.. I just hope Bianca makes it, I don't think she'll be able to live with herself after she ended it with Bianca … I know I wouldn't " She nodded changing the subject. " So what are we gonna do about Jonathan? He's gonna be on our ass after the little stunt we pulled last night. " Greenlee led Kendall away from Bianca's room and down the hall. " We need to find out who shot Bianca.. and if any accomplice who might have helped. " Kendall rolled her eyes. " How the hell are we supposed to do that Greenlee? " Greenlee thought for a second before turning to Kendall. " he must have been watching them for awhile and ran once he or she heard the cops coming … so we go back to the scene of the crime. "

Author's note: **Hey guys I'm back, I've been so busy with school and homework it's been unbelieveable, then I lost my fan fiction password/e-mail and it wouldn't let me in, but I'm back and I plan to finish this soon. Sorry so short Give me some feedback and any idea's you might have for the fan fiction or drop me a line or kiwi x daiquiri on my AIM thanks! – Rylee **


End file.
